Te revoir enfin
by Lareveuse15
Summary: Bella humaine  était fiancée a Edward , elle est transformée en vampire apres un accident . Mais que va-t'il se passé si elle retrouvait son fiancé 110 ans plus tard ? !CORRIGE!
1. Résumé

Résumé :

Bella, vampire depuis 110,vis avec sa famille les Connor. Se composant de son créateur Marc et de son épouse Marie ainsi que de son frère Christian. Etant humaine Bella était la fiancée d'Edward Massen, deux semaine avant le mariage il a du se rendre avec ses parents a Chicago mais n'en est jamais revenu à cause de la grippe espagnole. Aujourd'hui, 110 après, Bella est toujours anéantie par la mort de sont fiancé mais qu'arriverai t'il si Marc rendait visite à un ancien ami a Forks …

J'espère que le résumé est claire premier article prochainement .


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Choc

**Chapitre 1 : Le Choc**

110 ans. 110 ans que je soufre. Moi Bella Connor . Pourquoi je soufre alors que j'ai une famille géniale ? Mon « père » Marc, grand peau légèrement métisse cheveux noir et court, est un vampire vieux de a peut près 500 ans, ils à le dont de savoir qui était son âme sœur. Ma « mère » Marie, taille moyenne cheveux long bouclé très fort, a été transformée avant moi et a 130 ans elle n'a aucun don mais elle est poussée par un instinct maternelle sur développé car elle a du s'occuper de tout ses frères et sœurs plus jeunes qu'elle alors qu'elle était encore humaine et puis il y a Christian mon "frère", bien battu musclé cheveux blond jusqu'au épaules souvent en queue de cheval , et son dont de savoir les intentions des autres .

Et bien j'ai perdu la chose qui avait a mes yeux la plus grande valeur qui existe …. Edward Massen mon fiancé. J'ai vécue toute mon humanité a coté d'Edward. On ne se séparait jamais. Déjà lorsque nous étions petits nous avions des sentiments fort l'un pour l'autre, à la veille de mon 17 anniversaire il m'avait fait sa demande en mariage et je l'ai acceptée de tout cœur heureuse de pouvoir bientôt être sa femme. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et 2 semaine avant le mariage Edward m'annonça qu'il devait se rendre a Chicago avec ses parents pour allé prévenir le reste de sa famille du mariage qui se préparait. Je lui ai promis d'attendre son retour avec impatience et lui de son côté de se dépêcher de rentrer. Mais une semaine plus tard je recevais une lettre d'une de ses tantes disant que les parents d'Edward étaient morts de la grippe espagnole que lui-même soufrait de la grippe. Sans plus attendre je m'étais assise sur le premier cheval venu et était partie au grand galop sous les essais pitoyable de mes parents pour essayer de me retenir. Mais tout mes efforts n'ont servit a rien alors que j'arrivai a l'hôpital une infirmière m'annonça qu'Edward était mort peut avant et avait été transporté au cimetière directement. C'est dans un état second que je me suis enfuie dans les bois, après être trébuchée et avoir cogné ma tète contre une pierre je m'évanouis. 3 jours plus tard j'étais vampire et marc m'avait tout expliqué sur notre condition. Je suis restée près de lui et de sont épouse, ils étaient mon point de repère pendant la tempête. Cella m'a pris deux mois avant eu je n'ai retrouvé la parole et que j'ai tout raconté à Marie. Pendant ces deux mois je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même et ai pleuré sans larmes la mort de mon fiancé. 3 ans plus tard Marc avait rencontré Christian dans une ruelle sombre et recouvert de sang. Depuis Christian aussi était avec nous. Il était devenu mon frère et nous nous aidions mutuellement dans diverses situations. Mais même entouré de tout cet amour je ne puis oublier mon seul amour : Edward.

Aujourd'hui direction pour Forks, petite ville pluvieuse ou nous rendons visites à un ancien ami de Marc. Peut être nous nous y installerons mais nous ne sommes pas encore sure a 100%. Dans la voiture les 3 bavardaient mais moi je me contente de regarder le paysage défiler à toute allure ce n'est qu'une fois que la voiture se gare que je regarde ma famille. Tout le monde me fit un sourire encouragent et je sors avec un petit sourire de remerciement sur les lèvres.

-Carlisle !

S'écrie Marc a la vue de son ami. Les deux hommes se donne la main et se salue.

-Carlisle je te présente ma femme, Marie, ainsi que mon fils et ma fille Christian et Bella.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, voici ma femme Esmée. Mes enfants sont allés chasser donc si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous les attendrons au salon.

C'est avec un sourire maternel qu'Esmée vient nous accueillir. Elle va bien s'entendre avec Marie je pense. Après s'être confortablement installé chacun se présente.

-Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 17 ans corporellement mais j'en ai 110 en age vampirique. Je n'ai pas vraiment de don sauf le fait que je me souviens de touts les détails, même insignifiant, de ma vie humaine.

-Et bien. Qu'elle chance.

-pas pour moi ….

Murmurais-je assez bas pour que personne ne puissent l'entendre.

-Ah ! Voilas nos enfants. Les enfants je vous présente les Connor.

Comme j'étais le dos a la bai vitrée du salon, je me retournais mais stoppait dans mon mouvement. C'était pas possible.

-Edward …


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 2 : Sentiments**

-Edward …C'était pas vrai. Comment … que ?

-Bella …

Nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment, j'entendis au loin les voix de différentes personnes, mais c'était comme si elles parlaient à travers un gros mur d'ouates. Je portais ma main a ma bouche et tout a coup mon cerveaux qui jusque là avait cessé de travaillé se mit en route en vitesse grand V. Edward ! Mon Edward, mon fiancé, mon amour, ma vie … je vis dans ses yeux qu'il se souvenait et la joie qu'il devait éprouver en me revoyant. Sans plus attendre je m'élançais dans sa direction en criant son nom. Il m'attrapa dans ma course me fit virevolter dans l'air. Lorsqu'il me posa par terre ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes et plus rien ne comptait pour moi. Je ne savais plus ou j'étais. Ni avec qui. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'Edward me tenait part la taille et m'embrassait avec passion. La seule fois ou il m'avait embrasé comme ça était avant d'entrer dans la calèche le menant lui et ses parents a Chicago. Ses lèvres étaient encore plus douces que dans mes souvenirs. Ses mains se posèrent légèrement sur mes reins et j'agrippais mes mains dans ses cheveux. A ce moment le monde aurait pus s'effondrer, tout aurait pus brûler, n'importe quoi aurai pus se passer je n'aurais rien remarqué trop heureuse de retrouvé mon fiancé, mon cœur … Lorsque que nos bouches se séparèrent nos regard s'encrèrent dans celui d l'autre pour ne plus ce lâcher.

-Bella . Ma Bella d'amour .

-Edward. Enfin … Je pensais t'avoir perdu a jamais …

-Hum Hum …

Nous nous tournâmes en même temps, nos deux famille nous dévisageaient sans comprendre. Tous sauf Christian qui lui avait l'aire de réfléchir. Lorsque il vis mon sourire il compris lentement. Edward commença à expliqué la situation a nos familles.

-Carlisle tu te souviens quand je te parlais de ma fiancée. Bein c'est elle. Bella .

-Attend un peut . Tu veux me faire croire que le fils de mon meilleur ami est ton fiancé que tu avais étant humaine et que tu as pleuré ces 110 dernières années ? Et dire que peut de temps après ta transformation je voulais aller lui dire bonjours parce qu'on était dans la même ville et que j'ai renoncé en voyant ton état.

Après ce que Marc venait de dire je sentis mon sourire se faner.

-Attends, tu veux dire que ça fait 110 ans que je soufre et que tout aurait pus être rose pour moi depuis le début ? Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que sa arrive ?

-Bonne question sœurette, presque aussi bonne pourquoi c'est toi qui fait la vaisselle !

-Plutôt pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui gagne au poker non ?

Le taquinai-je à mon tour. En ayant dit cella j'ai fait un mouvement avec ma main gauche qu'Edward réceptionna au vol, son regard se posa sur le bijou qui y était.

-Tu la portes encore.

-Je ne l'ai jamais enlevée. Comme je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer. La bague de fiançailles était le dernier objet qui me reliait à toi, sinon je n'avais que des souvenirs.

Il me sourit tendrement avant de posé ses douces lèvres à nouveaux sur les miennes. J'étais au paradis. J'étais avec Edward.

-Donc c'est toi le célèbre Edward ? Je peux te dire une chose c'est que cette fille est vraiment amoureuse de toi. Ça a duré 2 mois avant qu'elle puisse parler et qu'elle m'a confié son histoire. Heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Bella a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. J'y crois toujours pas … tu es vivante …Enfin tu existe encore.

-Ce serrais plutôt a moi de ne pas y croire après tout c'est à moi qu'on m'a dit que tu as été emmené dans un cimetière ! Si tu savais à qu'elle point je me suis sentie abandonnée a ce moment la …

Il me pris dans ses bras où je me sentit tous de suite protégée, aimée. J'étais chez moi. Enfin entière.

-Je ressens exactement la même chose que toi.

-Comment sais-tu savoir ce que je ressens ?

-Je lis les pensées. Toutes sauf les tiennes, mais Jasper ressent les émotions des autres et je le lis dans son esprit.

Alors la si j'avais su. Nous fûmes a nouveaux sortis de notre petit monde par le frère d'Edward, Emmet je pense, qui serrait la belle blonde, Rosalie, dans ses bras en faisant semblant de pleurnicher.

-Regarde ma rose il parle comme si nous n'étions pas là ! Des bouches trous, voilas ce que nous sommes!

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Après s'être installé sur les canapés confortablement, moi adossée au torse d'Edward et perchée sur ses genoux, on nous demandas notre histoire en détailles. Je pris la parole après un regard échangé avec mon Apollon.

-L'histoire commence il y a 110 ans...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs

**Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs**

-L'histoire commence il y a 110 ans. J'étais née dans un petit trous perdu qui se situait a une journée de Chicago. Ma famille était une famille de commercent. Plutôt le côté mâle. Ma mère et moi nous nous occupions de la petite ferme que nous avions achetés. Nous l'utilisons comme pension pour chevaux des voyageurs qui passaient par là. Alors que j'avais 3 ans la famille d'Edward a emménagé dans la ferme voisine. Un jour la mère d'Edward avait besoin de farine pour faire un gâteau. Edward est venue nous la demander mais comme c'était trop lourd pour lui de porter 2 Kilo je l'ais aidé. Sur le chemin nous avons fait connaissance et depuis on ne se quittait jamais!

-Attend, le petit Eddy il avait qu'elle age a l'époque pour ne pas porter un sac de farine et de devoir se faire aider par une fille ?

Emmet évidemment. Edward et moi grognâmes en même temps.

-Premièrement n'insulte pas ma fiancée de « fille » parce que je t'assure qu'entant qu'humaine elle ma montré une chose que je n'oublierais jamais. Elle est tout sauf faible et deuxièmement ne m'appelle pas Eddy !

-Edward avait 3 ans comme moi. Donc nos deux famille sympathisaient. Nos mères s'aidèrent dans les deux fermes et nos pères continuèrent sur le chemin du commerce arpentant les différentes villes et ne revenant qu'au bout de 2 semaines maximum. Je me souviens que chaque fois qu'on les attendais on se retrouvait, la mère d'Edward la mienne, lui et moi dans l'une des fermes et qu'on buvait tous une tasse de chocolat chaud avec du pudding a la vanille fait maison.

-Maintenant que tu le dis … le pudding de ta mère était délicieux, enfin pour des humains.

-Tu en mettais toujours partout sur toi et tu t'arrangeai toujours pour avoir le visage barbouillé !

-Ouai .. continue …

-Nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde j'eus qu'à nos 12 ans. C'est le moment ou les filles commencèrent a lui tourner autour même les plus âgées. En termes modernes Edward était le Playboy du village. Et…

-Et bien mon petit Eddy, même pas adulte qu'on drague déjà !

-Elle a dit que j'étais le Playboy du village pas que j'en profitais, pas comme d'autre?

-Non mais c'est pas vrai tu vas arrêter avec cette histoire de musiciens, c'était pour ton annif ! Combien de fois faut-il que je te le redise ?

-Qu'elle histoire de musiciens ?

Demanda Rosalie. Edward se chargeât d'expliquer :

-Elle a dragué avec un des musiciens du Bar du village pour la laissé jouer du piano pendant un soir. Elle a du être très convaincante car il lui courait encore après quand on était fiancé !

-C'était pour te faire plaisir !

-T'aurais pus quand même ne pas en faire au tant !

-Bon en tous cas les filles lui tournèrent autour et je remarquais que je devenais jalouse. Chaque fois que j'allais au marché plusieurs filles m'accostèrent pour avoirs des renseignements sur Edward. Je les ais toutes envoyés baladées sous l'effet de la jalousie. Un ans après on ses avoués nos sentiments ! J'en revient toujours pas que t'as fait cramer notre champs de blés!

-Je trouvais l'idée géniale !

-Tu trouves sa géniale de faire cramer un champ de blés?

Demanda Jasper.

-Bein Je ne l'ais pas fait cramer entièrement, juste assez pour faire apparaître un cœur avec nos initiales…

Avoua Edward en se passant la main sur sa nuque.

-Je te savais pas si romantique Edward !

Remarqua Alice.

-Oh et encore, je n'ai pas encore raconté l'histoire du balcon !

-et tu t'en priveras ! Bon j'ai fais cramer le champs de ton père, qui m'a fait passer un sacré quart d'heure 3 jours de courses plus tard.

-Ah oui je me souvient j'étais au marché avec nos mère et tu est passé 5 fois en courant devant moi toujours poursuivit par mon père. Les deux premières fois tu mas offert deux roses rouge, puis une rose blanche et les deux dernières fois a nouveaux deux roses rouges. Plus tard tu m'as expliqué que les roses rouges c'était les autres filles et que la blanche c'était moi. A l'époque les roses blanches étaient plutôt rares.

-Et bien ! Moi qui avais toujours trouvé que tu avais une bonne éducation de ta mère, le sentiment est renforcé !

Je voulais justement raconter une autres des histoires sur moi et Edward lorsque sa main se plaqua devant ma bouche.

-hum hum, hum hum …

-Non maintenant c'est moi qui continue, donc son père nous donne sa bénédiction et on est sortit ensemble jusqu'à l'âge de 16 ans ou je lui est fait ma demande. Après j'ai du aller prévenir le reste de ma famille a Chicago, on avait 17 ans, et le reste vous connaissez.

-Tu passes trop de détails mon chère. Raconte un peut l'histoire du balcon Bella ?

-Rose !

-Non, je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé ! Alors ?

-C'était génial, en pleins milieux de la nuit j'entends un bruit de pierre contre ma fenêtre. J'ouvre, je regarde puis je vois Edward. La journée il m'avait amené au théâtre voir Roméo et Juliette. Et la il me sort tout le texte de la scène du balcon. Il grimpe au chêne en fasse de ma fenêtre et m'offre un bout de parchemin avec un dessin de moi dormante dessiné dessus.

-Et bien Bella, tu ne nous avis pas dit que ton fiancé était un voyeur !

Je grognais une fois contre mon frère.

-Ne le traite pas !

-Je n'ai rien fait !

Protesta t-il, malheureusement Edward ne pus se retenir de lâcher la phrase fatidique pour lui :

-ça comparé au reste c'était rien…

Toutes les tètes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Aurais-tu un passé sinistre et non dévoilé Edward ?

-…


	5. Chapitre 4 : Tout comme avant !

**Chapitre 4 : Tout comme avant !**

1 Semaine c'était écoulée depuis que ma famille et moi étions arrivée a Forks . Nous avions décidé de nous installer ici au plus grand plaisir d'Edward et moi. Je passait le plus clair de mon temps en sa compagnie. Ma famille était heureuse de me voir sourire sincèrement. Edward et moi nous nous baladions beaucoup dans les bois en nous remémorent des souvenirs d'avant. Malheureusement il devait aller à l'école , pas comme moi. Je venais le chercher après les cours et passait la journée a m'ennuyer! Nous ne nous séparions que si c'était nécessaires. Et maintenant ça l'était du moins je crois...

-Alice je te l'ais déjà dit je n'ai pas besoin de tout ce maquillage , je préfère être naturelle. Et puis je ne sais même pas où on va !

-Toi non moi oui ! Alors laisse toi faire si ce n'est pas pour moi fait le pour mon frère!

Je m'avoue vaincue avec un soupire. Edward m'avait invité se soir. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était d'être prête a 20 heure précise . Où nous allions , ce que nous allions faire n'avait pas été mentionné. De ce fait étant donné que seul lui et Alice était au courant , Alice m'avait kidnappée a 3 heure de l'après midi et depuis n'avait pas arrêtée de me coiffer les cheveux , me maquillée , m'habille etc...et a huit heure moins quart j'eus enfin le droit de me voir dans la glace.

-Alors , comment tu te trouves ?

-pomponnée!

-Allé Bella un petit effort!

-pas mal ?

-Bella!

-D'accord , d'accord, tu as fait un travail de Chef!

-Génial , tu vas voir la mâchoire d'Edward va se décrochée tellement il va te trouvée belle !

-ça reste a voir !

Nous descendîmes ensembles les escaliers menant au salon , Alice sauta cou de Jasper mais moi je n'avais que d'yeux pour mon apollon , mon adonis , mon dieux vivant , mon homme, Edward ! Ce soir il portait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des chaussures italiennes.

-Bonsoir !

Génial , je bave devant lui et ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que "bonsoir" ! Et pourquoi il dégluti comme sa ?

-Tu es … tu … wow ! tu es magnifique !

Je lui souris timidement , il prend ma main et me guide vers le jardin , un fois dehors il me montre la foret :

-Je voudrai te montrer un endroit au quel je tient , j'ai fait le chemin assez de fois tu n'as qu'a suivre mon odeur , je te suivrait .

-D'accord …

peu rassurée je me mis a courir ensuivant la trace de on odeur bien fraîche , et débouchais dans une magnifique clairière remplie de fleurs sauvages , ainsi que de bougies . Attaché à un chêne , deux pumas inconscients nous attendais , un couverture étalée au milieux de la clairière se confondit dans la décor .

-C'est … magnifique Edward !

Je réalisait que même en temps que vampire on pouvais faire un dîné au clair de lune.

-pas autant que toi.

Il s'avança doucement et emprisonnât mes lèvres des siennes. Après avoir dégusté un délicieux Puma nous nous sommes couché su la couverture et avons regardé le ciel découvert, remplis d'étoiles.

-Bella ?

-hum …

-je … voilât en fait …. C'est … je voulais savoir …

-Edward , qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais tu peux tout me dire ….

Edward se relevât et se mit à genoux devant moi . Je ma mis également à genoux devant lui.

-Écoute je sais qu'on était fiancés en temps qu'humain, et … Bella je t'aime au dessus de tout en 110 ans je n'ai pas touché à une seule fille , je n'ai pensé à une seule fille comme je pensais à toi, aucun n'a sus me sortir de ma déprime alors je te demande à toi Isabella Marie Swan veux tu m'épouser ?

Je restais muette à sa demande, après 110 ans il m'aimait encre et toujours !

-Oui ! Oh Edward Je t'aime bien sur que veux t'épouser !

Et la son magnifique sourire au coin apparut sur son visage d'ange .

-Je t'aime ma Bella !

Il nous remit sur les pieds et nous fit virevolté dans les airs. Il pris mon visage en coupe et m'offrit un baisé des plus électrique , chacun y mettant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre ! J'allais enfin me marier à lui ! Mon Ange ! Nous serions alors ensemble pour l'éternité et rien ni personne ne pourrais nous séparer et tout redeviendrait comme avant ! Enfin à deux détails prés Edward et moi étions vampires et ma sœur était morte , du moins je le croyais …


	6. Chapitre 5 : Complications

**Chapitre 5 : Complications …**

Nous allions nous marier . Edward et moi allions nous marier ! Mon rêve le plus cher depuis 110 ans allait enfin se réaliser ! Rester toute mon éternité auprès d'Edward . Mais comme à chaque fois que quel que chose de positif m'arrivait une négative suivait le mouvement :

Ce soir, tous les Cullen ainsi que ma famille, nous organisions le futur mariage.

-Non !

-Allé steuplai !

-Non Alice , ma robe de marié c'est moi qui la fait . Tu peux faire celle des demoiselles d'honneurs ais ma robe c'est moi qui la fait !

-C'est fous ce que t es têtu !

-Dis celle qui n'abandonne jamais !

En réponse je n'eu qu'une Alice me tirant la langue. Tout le monde rigola et retournait au préparatifs . Vers 2 heures du matin on sonna à la porte , Esmee alla ouvrire mais à peine avait t'elle ouvrit la bouche qu'elle fut projetée contre la mur , tout le monde se leva , Carlisle allât secourir sa femme , les autres avaient le regard braqué vers la pore où se tenait une femme d'environ 25 ans , blonde , aussi pale que nous et des yeux rouges . Je me raidis , derrière moi Edward aurait pu passer pou une statue , Alice avait les yeux dans le vague et soudain je me sentit détendue , Jasper .

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Qu'elle accueil sœurette !

Je grognais quand j'entendis comment elle m'avait appelée mas elle n'en tin pas compte .

-Tien Edward , comme vas-t depuis le temps ? Ma sœur ne t'ennuie toujours pas ?

-Tu n'es pas la bienvenue Valentine !

-Que de paroles glaciales ! Aurais-tu oublié les bonne manières ?

-Excusé moi d'interrompre vos retrouvailles , mais pourris-je savoir qui vous êtes ? De quel droit vous agressé ma femme ? Et ce que vous faites ici ?

Carlisle, toujours aussi polis .

-Et bien voyez-vous , le petite fille ici présent , est ma sœur de sang . Je suis Valentine Clairemont . Je n'ais pas de justifications pour avoir agressée votre femme , disons que j'en avais envie . Et pour ce qui est de la question de ce que je fais ici , je viens bousillé le mariage de ma sœur !

- Essaye toujours pour voir !

La voix d'Edward était tellement tranchante que je m'attendis 2 Minutes a voir des entrailles se former sur le corps de ma sœur .

-Que voulez-vous ?

Je ne reconnus presque pas la voix d'Esmee tellement elle était froide e qui contrastait avec le coté maternelle de celle ci.

-Ce que je veux ? Je veux être aussi aime que ma sœur , je veux être aussi convoitée , demandée que ma sœur , aussi talentueuse , je veux le mari de ma sœur , je veux sa famille , son bonheur … Sa vie !

-Tu es complètement folle !

-Oh non je ne suis pas folle Isabella ! Cella fait 110 ans que j'ai été tuée et tu sais de qui ? De mon fiancé !

-James ?

-Exact ! Le même James qui ma dit m'aimer plus que tout et qui ma mordu ! 3 Jours entiers que j'ai soufferte seule dans sa maison , quand je me suis réveillée j'était enfin belle . je pensais que Père et Mère allait s'inquiété et être contente de voir leur fille en pleine forme et surtout contents du changement que mon corps avait eu mais rien … Il n'arrêtaient pas de pleurniché après toi . « Notre pauvre fille adorée ! Pourquoi est-elle allé la rejoindre ? Pas de novelles depuis 4 jours !Oh mon dieux notre petite chérie ! » Comme si je n'existais pas. Heureusement j'avais James !

-Une nouvelle née n'aurait pas pu se retenir si tôt après la transformation …

déclara hésitant Jasper .

-Et devine quoi Einstein ? En temps que bonne nouvelle née je ne me suis pas retenue !

-NON !

Mon cris fit sursauté les autres . Edward me pris dans ses bras , j'essayais de me débattre mais rien ni fit . J'était secoué de sanglots sans larmes .

-Alors petite sœur , contente de me revoir ? Parce que je peux te dire une chose , ce mariage tu ne l'auras jamais !

Sur ce elle disparut par la porte ouverte en laissant chacun cloué au sol par étonnement et moi de chagrin. Elle les avait tués !

-Je pense que tu devrais nous expliqué Bella .

demanda Christian doucement . J'acquisais et m'assis sur le divan et leurs expliqua :

-Valentine est a sœur .Depuis qu'on était petite elle était jalouse de moi pour un rien . Elle était souvent violente si elle voulait quelque chose mais qu'elle ne le recevait pas assez vite. Naturellement elle était une des nombreuse filles qui tournaient autour d'Edward . Alors imaginé sa réaction quand elle a su que j'allait l'épouser … Elle m'a rendue la vie infernale , mais j'ai tenue le coup en me focalisant sur mon futur avec Edward . Apres avoir été sauvée par Marc j'ai demandé a y retourné , tu m'as dit que c'était trop tôt et que je risquais de les tuer . Je ne suis jamais retournée là bas . J'avais trop honte et trp peur ! Mais je n savais pas que Valentine a été transformée …

Un silence suivit mon récit jusqu'à ce que

-Vous al mourir …

**Un peut de suspence pour la suite ...**

**a+**


	7. Chapter 6 : Les nouveaux

**Chapitre 6 : Les nouveaux**

-Vous allez mourir .

-Alice ne dit pas de bêtises .

-Je ne dis pas de bêtises maman , je l'ais vu . Si on ne fait rien , Edward et Bella vont mourir et cette fois pour de bon ! Carlisle appelle les Denali si ils nous aident on aura peut être une chance de les sauver . Non , si nous appelons les Denali nous les sauverons .

-Je vais appeler Eléazar tout de suite .

Carlisle quitta e salon en vitesse vampirique . Jasper alla fermer la porte restée ouverte .

-Est ce que ça va Esmée ?

-Ca va . Je n'ais pas mal c'était juste la surprise …

-Je suis désolée .

-Ce n'était pas de a faute Bella . Je te promet que tant que je m'appèle Emmet tu n'auras rien , ni toi ni Edward ni qui que se soit !

-Merci Emmet !

-Pas de quoi petite sœur.

-Eh Bella sa te dit d'aller au lycée ? Comme ça t'est vraiment 24h/24h avec Edward et tu pourras toujours parler avec Rosalie et Alice du mariage …

-Oh oui , dit oui Bella ! Allé dit oui steuplai steuplai dit oui ….

-Donne moi ne bonne raison de dire non Alice ?

-y'en a aucune donc tu viens !

-Marie ? Marc ?

-C'est toi qui vois ma puce , mais je te le conseille si Valentine traîne dans les parages vaux mieux que te sois tout le temps sous protection et que toi même protège les autres de ses mauvais coups …

-C'est d'accord mais à une condition , Christian vent avec !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Par ce que j'adore te taquiner et que je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu as le droit de faire le fainéant pendant que moi je dois allée en cours !

-C'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grâce matinée !

-On ne sais jamais …

Un léger sourire se dessinât sur nos lèvres , pour cause de nos chamailleries . Marie appela le directeur et l'informa de l'inscription d deux nouveaux élèves . A 7h30 tout le monde fut en voiture sauf les parents , Edward me tenait la main et y traçait des cercles rassurant . ne fois arrivés et nos emplois de temps obtenu , Edward avait fait changé le sien pour avoir le même que moi , chacun se dirigea vers sa classe respective . Lavant midi tout le monde dévisageai les deux nouveaux élèves . Un garçon osa m'aborder et essayer de me draguer mais après un regard noir d'Edward , il déguerpi en moins d'un seconde . Christian lui par contre n'eu pas ce privilège et du supporter les pire pestes du lycée . Jessica Stanley et Lauren Malory . Je les avaient eu toutes les 2 en maths . Malheureusement , pour ce cour là je n'était pas au côté de mon fiancé mais à coté de Jessica tandis que Malory flirtait avec mon homme . Cella m'avais mis hors d moi mais je m'était retenue de la vidée de son sang . D'après l'odeur elle n'était pas vraiment buvable . Je ne les appréciaient pas , mais pourtant elles me suivaient partout . Je compris bien vite qu'elle voulaient se faire remarquer en traînant avec moi étant donné que j'était la nouvelle . La pause de midi fut plus marrante . Alors que Jessica et Lauren m'invitèrent à leurs tables . Christian s'étant éclipsé brusquement . Les Cullen arrivèrent et le rythme cardiaque des deux filles s'accéléra , elle se dandinèrent sur leurs chaises , bâtèrent de cils … bref essayaient d'avoir une quelle conque attention de leur part . Je fis la nouvelle et demanda …

-C'est qui ceux là au fait ? Je les ais vus en cour . Tout le monde semble intimidé par eux …

-Ca ce sont les Cullen … Il y a Jasper , le grand blond , qui sort avec Alice , la petite brune , qui elle et la sœur d'Emmet , le grand brun qui lui sort avec Rosalie la sœur de Jasper , ainsi que d'Edward le plus jeune , le plus craquant , le plus sexy , le plus parfait , le plus célibataire des Cullen .

J'aurais bien voulut lui rabaisser son clapet en disant que j'étais sa fiancée mais bon je me retins et essayai de paraître émerveillée comme toute les autres filles .

-Et bien dit donc , il est très apprécié Edward .

Jessica pris peur que je mi intéresse de trop et rajouta précipitamment :

-oh mais tu sais apparemment aucune n'est assez bien à ses yeux .

Aurait-elle essayé de le draguer ? Alors que les deux commères déballèrent tout sur «Mister Perfect » et sa famille , un plan diabolique pour leur bouché un coin s'installa dans mon esprit . D'après l'éclat de rire d'Alice et celui d'Edward cella devrait marcher .

-… tant être sa petite amie . C'est le genre de typ t'attendant après tes cour . Et passé une nuit avec lui tu t'imagine ? Le rêve .

- Oh arrête ,je n'ais pas arrêté de fantasmé sur lui pendant le cours de math . Je m'imaginais qu'il me prenait sur le bureau du prof en me …

-Si tu pouvais évité de me jeter tes fantasmes sur toi et mon petit I au nez ce serrait sympas .

-Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois que par ce que tu es nouvelle que tu as un quelle conque droit sur lui ? Je te signale que ça fait des années que j'essaye de sortire avec lui et si il me dit déjà non alors toi … il va te rire à la figue .Je ne pense pas qu'un dieux comme lui s'intéresse à de la merde comme toi . Faudrait déjà que t'arrive à t'assoire à leurs table ce qui relève du miracle !

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

E sur ce je me leva , traversa la cantine sous le regard curieux des élèves . Je vis le sourie de Jessica et Lauren s'étendre en pensant à mon soi-disant rejet . J'arrivais à la table des Cullen et fis la bise à tous , il m'accueillirent chaleureusement . L'ors que ce fut le tout 'Edward de me saluer , il m'embrassa a pleine bouche, nos langues exécutent un ballet sensuel , mes mains dans ses cheveux , mon corps penché ver lui qui était toujours assit , ses mains sur ma taille . Quand le basé pris fin , je m'assis sur ses genoux , ma main toujours dans ses cheveux , la gauche jouant avec sa main droite . Sa main gauche reposant dans le bas de mon dos y effectua des petits cercles . J'état en pleine discussion avec Rosalie sur la mécanique l'ors que une Lauren folle de rage ce mit devant notre table et demanda d'une voix sans émotions :

-Donc vous sortez vraiment ensemble ?

-oui

répondîmes Edward et moi en cœur. Et c'est sous le regard noir de toutes les filles du lycée , ainsi que l'ai complètement dépassé de Jessica et Lauren que nous continuions notre discussion . Malheureusement tout n'est pas aussi vite résolu ...

**Un petit review pour m'encourger pour la suite ? **

**Le prochain chapitre dans maximum 2 jours .**

**Bisous **


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le plan

**Chapitre 7 : Le plan **

L'après midi tout le monde me dévisagea. Edward eu droit à différentes scènes de filles s'étant faites des illusions et qui le suppliaient de se mettre en couple avec elles . pathétique . Moi aussi je reçus mon lot de jalousie. Dés que je croisais un garçcon il me demanait de quitter Edward et de venir avec lui, d'autres me demandaient ce qu'Edward avait de plus qu'eux, d'autres encore me faisaient des avances très prononcées. Edward fulminait et nous avions souvent recours à Jasper. Malheureusement quand nous fûmes de retour à la villa une mauvaise nouvelle nous attendait .

-EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !  
Edward qui venait de passer la porte menant au salon , et qui me tenait la main (N/a: plus éfficace que la super glue ! ) , fut surpris lorsqu'une blonde lui sauta dessu et m'entraina dans leur chute .  
-Tanya ?  
-Oh mon chéri , Carlisle m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes , oh mon chaton t'inquiète maintenant je suis là mon petit sucre d'orge, Tanya va régler tous tes problèmes mon Poussin ! (N/a:elle en connaît encore beaucoup des noms comme ça ? o_o)  
Je me relevais en un mouvement fluide, et tendis ma main à Edward qui la saisit .  
-Tanya , que fais-tu ici ?  
-Oh mon Chéri Carlisle a appelé et m'a dit que tu avais un problème et je suis venue au plus vite .  
-Tanya ! Je ne suis pas ton Chéri , et je ne le serrai jamais !  
-Mais poussin ...  
-Non ! J'aime Bella et je vais me marier avec elle, alors arrête avec tes petits noms ! Je ne t'aime pas, imprimes ça une bonne fois pour toutes !  
Elle sembla en colère, elle remarqua alors pour la première fois Bella qui me tenait toujours la main.  
-Toi !  
-Bonjour Tanya.  
-Vous vous connaissez ?  
-Disons que avec ma famille nous sommes allés une fois en Alaska . Si j'avais su que "le beau gosse que je vais mettre dans mon lit dans peu" était Edward je t'aurais déjà démembré.  
-Tu n'es pas miec tu es ici depuis une semaine que tu sors déjà avec lui, c'est vrai que pour évacuer tes tensions sexuelles y a pas mieux !  
Je secouais la tête et me dirigeais vers le salon où les autres nous attendaient. Edward derrière moi .  
-Eleazar, Carmen. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Où sont Kate et Irina ?  
-Elles sont restées à la maison avec leurs petits amis respectifs .  
-Kate a réussit à se caser ?  
demanda Edward étonné.  
-Ça nous a fait le même effet.  
Pendant deux heures nous parlâmes de nos vies, nos voyage, nos aventures, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle parle de l'incident de Valentine .  
-Vous pensez qu'elle a un don ?  
demanda Emmet  
-Je ne sais pas. On dit que la plus forte des caractéristiques en temps qu'humain est reprise et décuplée ... Je ne suis pas sûre mais ...  
-Bella réfléchit tu la connais mieux que personne avec Edward . Y a t'il une quelconque caractéristique qui te vienne à l'esprit ?  
-Et bien ... je ne sais pas si ça compte mais ...  
-elle savait toujours ce que quelqu'un prévoyait. Je me souviens vaguement qu'elle venait souvent nous déranger pendant nos rendez-vous .  
-Elle vous suivait tout simplement ?  
-Non Rose, elle ... Ma mère l'avait une fois emmenée au marché car elle voyait bien qu'Edward et moi voulions être un peut seul, Emmet arrête avec tes hypothèses plus que fausse, Edward et moi sommes alors tout de suite allés dans la forêt à deux kilomètres du village, il avait construit une cabane dans les arbres avec son père. Nous y passions 3 heures agréables sachant que ma mère allait occuper ma sœur pendant 2 heures et qu'il fallait une heure de marche jusqu'à l'arbre. Mais à peine les 3 heures écoulées, ma sœur apparut au pied de l'arbre et m'ordonna de descendre. Ce n'était pas une cabane facile a trouver, il fallait la connaitre ou savoir où elle se trouvait pour pouvoir la dénicher.  
-Donc elle saurait toujours où vous vous trouvez ?  
-Pas rien que moi, ça marchait avec tout le monde ...  
-Donc elle sait où nous sommes.  
Un silence de mort s'abattit sur nous.  
-Elle sait où nous sommes ...  
-C'est bon Emmet on a compris !  
-Non attendez, elle sait où nous sommes mais pas ce que nous faisons ? C'est bien çà ?  
-Oui ...  
-Alors c'est tout fastoche . Elle veux bousiller votre mariage, mais si vous êtes déjà marié ... comment veut-elle le faire ?  
-Où veux tu en venir ?  
-Un vampire ne réfléchit pas quand il atteint un certain degrés de colère. Il suffirait que ...  
Emmet se tu et regarda Edward dans les yeux, celui ci parut concentré.  
-Emmet de quoi tu parles ?  
demanda Jasper brisant le silence qui c'était installé.  
-Ce plan est génial Emmet !  
s'exclama joyeusement Edward .  
-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?  
demanda furieusement Tanya ,elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on s'était vu dans le couloir et s'était assise sur la chaise la plus éloignée d'Eward et de moi . Ce qui était intelligent de sa part.  
-Il a eu une idée de génie mais ne veut pas la dire à voix haute.

-Tanya il faut que tu apportes une lettre de moi à Kate.  
Edward pris un bout de papier et y écrivit quelques lignes le plia et le tendit à Tanya .  
-Fait vite !  
-Je ...d'accord.  
Après le départ de Tanya, Edward se tourna vers Eleazar et Carmen.  
-Allez chasser avec Carlisle et Esmée.  
-Quoi mais pourquoi ?  
-Qu'as tu en tête mon Fils ?  
-Le plan d'Emmet. Allez chasser et ne revenez que demain à ...  
il regarda deux secondes Alice ,  
-... 11h45 sans faute !  
finit-elle. les quatre "parents" se regardèrent désorientés mais obéirent. Une fois parti :  
-Très bien Emmet tu sais se qe tu doit faire , Jasper tien .  
Edward tendit un bout de papier à Jasper qui le lut.  
-Je vois. A tout à l'heure.  
Il embrassa Alice puis pris la direction du garage, peut de temps après la Porche d'Alice s'éloigna de la villa .  
-Je vais m'y mettre moi aussi !  
Alice partit dans sa chambre. Il ne restait plus que Rose, Edward et moi.  
-Et nous ?  
-Nous on attend.  
Edward pris la télécommande et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, il tapota la place à coté de lui . Après quelques secondes je m'y assis et me collais à son torse. Rosalie se s'installa de l'autre côté du canapé, et nous regardâmes la télé . Du moins j'essayais ...

**Voilat un nouveau Chapitre . Je vous remercie tous pour vos review ils font plaisir !**

**Sur ce a bientot !**


	9. Chapitre 8 : MYSTERE

**Chapitre 8 : Un mariage sur les chapeaux de roues !**

J'essayais de regarder la télé mais je n'arrivais pas. Qu'est ce qu'Emmet avait encore mijoté ? Pendant une demie heure Rose et moi étions tendu ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet rentre tout excité dans le salon.

- Je l'ai Ed

- Parfait maintenant manque plus que Jazz et Al et on commence.

- Mais bon sang de quoi parlez vous?

Nos deux hommes nous regardèrent puis nous entendîmes des bruits de roues s'engouffrant dans l'allée de la villa... Jasper...

- Alice, Jasper est là ! C'est bientôt prêt ?

- 5 minutes 38 secondes Edward. (N/a : C'est fous ce qu'elle est précise !)

Alice était toujours enfermée dans sa chambre. Et Jasper venait de passer la porte avec dans ses mains une enveloppe brune epaisse.

- Salut alors voila le colis spécial marié !

Je commençais à m'énerver sérieusement. Jasper s'en rendit compte, car Edward acquiesça et m'entraînât dans la cave de la villa. Il me brandit l'enveloppe sous le nez et murmura de façon à ce que je sois la seule à pouvoir l'entendre :

- Ici se sont tes nouveaux papiers d'identités. Ta sœur veux bousiller le mariage ? Bien, soit, nous nous mariions ici dans une heure.

- Quoi ? Mais il faut un prêtre et des témoins et une robe et...

- On a tous ça. Emmet est allé chercher son permis en temps que prêtre sur internet, il fera la cérémonie. Alice termine à l'instant ta robe, la sienne et celle de Rosalie. Tout sera parfait,  
peut-être petit, mais parfait.

- Edward... je sais pas quoi dire... Je...

- Si on se marie dans une heure, Valentine n'en saura rien... et ne pourra rien faire, elle attendra un moment qui ne va jamais arriver !

- Je... je suis d'accord mais elle va finir par s'en rendre compte.

- On jouera la comédie, je sais qu'elle nous épie dehors, alors il suffit de parler d'immenses projets de mariage avec nos familles et elle se prendra aux jeux.

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il était sincère. On m'avait toujours éduquée de façon à vouloir un grand mariage avec plein de monde... mais ce que je voulais au plus profond de moi était simplement pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime, en occurrence... Edward...

- Je dois faire quoi moi ?

il me sourit de son plus beau sourire. Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais assise depuis 25 minutes sur un tabouret à être pomponnée par Alice.

- Tu as bientôt finie ?

- Mais oui, mais oui...

Lorsqu'elle enleva le tissu du miroir pour que je puisse voir mon reflet, je ne reconnus pas les deux filles qui s'y reflétaient. Alice avait des boucles et une robe verte fluide retenue par un ruban sous la poitrine ainsi que des bretelles fines. Ma robe était composée d'un corsage parsemé de paillettes, un jupon divisé au milieu où était cousu une bande de soie également parsemée de paillettes. Si j'avais pu j'aurais pleuré lorsque Rosalie entrer avec la même robe qu'Alice mais de couleur rouge et que je nous vis toutes les 3 dans le miroir. Nous descendîmes donc toutes les 3 à la cave où nous attendaient Edward, Jasper et Emmet, les deux premiers en costume et le dernier en prêtre.

. Mais où est-il allé acheter la tenue ? Emmet commença la cérémonie. Déjà qu'Edward et moi devions nous marier avec des inconvénient, nous avions demandé à Emmet d'au moins lire le texte de notre époque et de ne pas faire de blague. Emmet lisait son texte à merveille, Jasper souriait à Alice, et Edward et moi ne nous lâchions pas du regard.

- Edward Anthony Massen, veux-tu prendre Isabella Marie Clairemon comme ta légitime épouse ?

- Oui, je veux.

Rosalie s'avança et nous présentât un coussin avec nos bagues dessus. Edward prit celle qui m'était destinée. Une jolie bague en platine parsemée de gravures et de petits diamants. Je la reconnue comme étant celle de sa mère. Il me la passât au doigt et pendant deux secondes je faisais jouer la lumière sur les diamants, puis reportais mon attention sur Emmet. Il se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

- Isabella Marie Clairemont veux-tu prendre Edward Anthony Massen ici présent pour ton époux?

- Oui, je veux.

Je m'emparai de la bague destinée à Edward et reconu celle de son père. Je la lui passais au doigt et nous nous tournâmes ensemble vers Emmet. Celui ci nous souri et déclara solennellement :

- Je vous déclare mari et femme et ce jusqu'à le fin de votre être. Vous pouvez embrasser ma frangine !

Emmet finalement ne pouvait se retenir. Mais c'est avec une joie immense que je fondis sur les lèvres d'Edward. Pour fêter nos noces, nous allâmes chasser avec les autres après s'être changés.

Nos partageâmes tous nos repas, que ce soit le puma ou le grizzli, une moitié pour moi, l'autre pour lui. Malgré que nous nous sommes si vite mariés Edward m'avait promis de faire une vraie cérémonie lorsque Valentine aurait disparue. Alors que nous rentrions à l'aube et que nous nous préparions pour l'école Alice arriva en trombe dans la chambre.

- Valentine s'est inscrite au lycée. Elle arrive la semaine prochaine.

Je sentis le sourire béat qui ne me quittait pas depuis ces noces peux communes glisser de mon visage pour se figer en une grimace d'horreur. Elle allait venir au lycée. Je le sentais mal, très mal ...

** Et voilat un nouveaux chap . Et pour ceux ou celles qui veulent un grand mariage ne vous en faites pas ... Ca va venire...**

** Le pochain cha apres demain .**

**Je vous remercie pour vos review . Ils font plaisir !**

**A+**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Nouveaux départ

**Chapitre 9 : Nouveaux départs**

Nous étions mardi et donc Valentine arrivait dans 6 jours. Mais pourquoi s'acharnait-elle tant à me pourrir la vie ? C'est quand même avec un sourie qu'Edward et moi franchîmes les portes de l'établissement, main dans la mai , nos alliances s'entrecroisant. La journée passa plutôt vite. Chaque fois que les prof faisaient l'appel, je me retins pour ne  
pas changer Oconnor en Cullen. Au moins la lettre "C" restait.

- Je pars chasser.

Nous étions revenu depuis peut et j'avais soif.

- Tu pars seule ?

Edward toujours aussi inquiet.

- Oui , mais ne t' inquiète pas il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Chérie... La dernière fois tu es revenue le nez cassé et le poignet tordu et je ne parle pas des bleus...

- Maintenant c'est impossible... J'ai ... besoin de réfléchir. Je reviendrais t'inquiète !

Il pris mon visage en coupe et me regarda intensément dans les yeux. Il paraissait inquiet et je lui fit un sourire rassurent.

- Je reviendrai , je te le promet.

il me sourit à son tour et m 'embrassa tendrement. J'approfondis le baiser et c'est haletant que nous nous séparâmes. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois chastement et partit en courant vers la foret. Une heure plus tard après un puma et un cerf, je m'allongeais sur une branche élevée d'un chêne. Je fermais les yeux et divaguais. Pour la premièrefois depuis longtemps je laissais mes souvenirs envahir ma tête. Je me souvins de la moindre seconde passée avec Edward, de me parents , de mes émotions pour différentes occasions, des gens du village. De mes passes temps, des lieux, des objets ... De tout ce qui faisait partie de ma vie d'avant. Un leger sourire étira mes lèvres.

- Alors on rêve ?

- Bonsoir Valentine.

dis je d'une voix lasse sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

- Quel accueil. Alors tu ne veux pas descendre saluer ta jolie grande sœur ?

Je descendis de l'arbre d'un saut gracieux, retombai accroupie et me relevai lentement face à Valentine.

- Que veux tu ?

ma voix était lasse et dénuée de sentiment.

- Ton bonheur.

- Pourquoi ?

demandais-je toujours de cette voix morose. Sur le coup elle parut surprise.

- Parce que je veux ton bonheur.

- Pourquoi tu ne construis pas ton bonheur toi même ?

- Je veux le tien !

Elle me sauta dessus mais j'étais plus rapide. Nous dansions un ballet de coups de pied et de poing à vitesse vampirique.

- BELLA !

Edward ? mais que faisait-il ici ? Alice bien sur !

Je me tournais et vit toute ma famille se tenir derrière moi. Tous inquiet. Puis Emmet et Jasper se ruèrent sur Valentine, Christiant suivi le mouvement ainsi que Marc et Carlisle. Edward ainsi que les femmes se précipitèrent vers moi.

- Bella ca va ? Bella !

- Je vais bien elle ne ma pas touchée, juste ma blouse.

Les garçons réussirent à maintenir Valentine qui jurait après moi.

- SILENCE !

Ai je déjà mentionné qu'Emmet peut crier vraiment très fort quand il veut ?(N/a : maintenant oui !)

- Pourquoi Valentine. je me souviens à une époque nous nous entendions bien. Alors pourquoi ?

Ses yeux rouges croisèrent les miens. Et je ne pu que lire toute la haine qu'elle me portait. Elle ne prononça qu'un seul mot, d'une voix tranchante, qui nous choqua tous.

- Grand-mère.

Les autres eurent des regards confus et me regardèrent. Edward essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas d'après l'expression de son visage.

- Que...

- Ma grand mère est morte lorsque j'avais 8 ans. Elle n'a rien légué à part un collier! Tout ça pour un collier ?

- Pas n'importe quel collier. Ce collier te donnera tout ce que tu veux ! Elle me la dit avant que tu ne naisses ! Elle ma dit que ce collier m'offrira tout le bonheur du monde. Et c'est toi qui la reçu !

- Tout ça pour un bijou ? Mémé Rosaie n'était pas aussi superficielle !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu peut être bête !

- Tout le monde me regardait et sur le coup j'eus envie d'éclater de rire.

- Le collier était un cadeau de grand-père. Et comme il lui à offert beaucoup de bonheur et qu'elle était très croyante elle a cru que c'était à cause du collier.

- QUOI ?

- Et oui chère frangine ! Tu as passée ta vie et ta mort a traquer quelque chose qui n'existe même pas !

Mon ton était sarcastique. Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter une sœur aussi débile ? Sur le coup de la colère elle voulu sauter sur Esmée, les garçons avaient lâché leurs prises et étaient hilare. Edward fut plus rapide et d'une approche habile réussit à lui arracher la tête.

Les filles préparèrent le bûcher pendant qu'Edward et moi la démembrions. Et une jambe pour avoir bousillé notre première soirée en amoureux et un bras pour avoir dérangé notre premier baiser, etc... Nous nous en donnions a cœur joie. De vrais gamins, mais elle l'avait méritée après tout les coups foireux qu'elle avait fait et puis elle avait essayé de tuer Esmée...

- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'amuser à lui arracher les doigts un par un ?

demanda Emmet, qui nous contemplait depuis le début, à Jasper

- Je pense que ça ne suffirait pas pour énumérer tous les coups qu'elle à fait !

sourit celui ci. Je souris à Edward qui lui me rendit son petit sourire en coin craquant. (N/a: depuis le temps qu'on le sait ...)

- Rentrons.

- je reste encore un peut Christian.

Nous étions tous autour du feu où brulait les parties du corps de Valentine. Edward aquiessa à une pensée et la famille se dirigea vers la  
villa, alors qu'Edward m'enlaçait par derrière, ses mains se nouèrent sur mon ventre, et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte, fermant les yeux et nouant mes mains sur les siennes.

- Un ciel dégagé et une lune pleine. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Je sentis le sourire dans sa voix.

- Si ! Notre première sortie, notre premier baiser, la nuit de la demande. Maintenant que tu le dis presque toutes tes preuves d'amour, rendez-vous et autres étaient pendant une nuit comme celle-ci ... Hasard monsieur Masen Cullen ?

- pas le moins du monde madame Masen Cullen.

Un silence suivit nos paroles. Un silence calme, réparateur, confortable, seulement brisé par le crépitement du feu qui éclairait les alentours d'une lueur orange.

- Maintenant nous pouvons enfin être ensemble sans interruption quelle conque.

- Tu ne connais pas encore assez ma famille. Avec Alice et ses visions, Emmet et ses blagues plus que douteuse, aucune minute n'est à toi !

- On n'a qu'à acheter une petite maison avec plein de verrous ...

- Ta petite maison dans les bois ?

- Pourquoi pas. Ce rêve était vraiment bien. Et maintenant je comprend pourquoi nos corps me paraissaient flous ainsi que nos visages ...

- J'aime bien ton rêve. Quand t'es venue me raconter que tu avais rêvé de nous vivants dans une petite maison das les bois, toute faite de pierres j'ai vraiment commencer à tracer notre avenir. Et tout ces plans sont tombés en vrac pendant 110 ans.

- pour mieux renaitre maintenant.

je me tournais vers Edward, dans ses yeux je pouvais lire tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Je me perdis dans ses yeux caramel, un sourire étirant mes lèvres et les siennes suivirent le mouvement. Il se pencha de façon à ce que nos front se touchent.

- Je t'aime Isabella Marie Masen Cullen.

- Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Délicatement ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Comparé aux autres baisers celui ci avait un goût de nouveau, un goût de vie, de bonheur, d'amour ...

**Et voilat un nouveaux chap tout frai tout chaud ... ah non désolé je pense que je mégare sur mon croissan . Enfin bref , prochain chap apres demain.**

**Sur ce , Bizz a tous **


	11. Chapitre 10 : Ensemble pour l'éternité

**Chapitre 10 : Ensemble pour l'éternité.**

- ROSALIE ...

Ce cri désespéré ? Marie.

- QUOI ?

La réponse courte ? Rosalie.

- ARRÊTEZ D'ÊTRE SUREXCITÉ ! JE NE TIENS PLUS !

La vois torturée ? Jasper.

- EMMET ARRÊTE DE TOUCHER AU BUFFET !

L'ordre énervé ? Esmée.

- J'AI FAIM !

L'affirmation répétée depuis 20 minutes ? Emmet.

- PAS MA ROBE !

Le cri strident ? Alice.

- MAIS C'EST LE BORDEL ICI !

Constatation débile ? Christian.

- DU CALME !

Ordre inutile ? Carlisle et Marc.

- JE NE M'ENTEND PLUS PENSER ! SILENCE !

Requête désespérée depuis longtemps ? Edward.

- BORDEL DE M*RD*!

Cris attirant tous les regard ainsi qu'un silence pesant ? Moi !

- Marie tu n'as pas besoin de gueuler après Rosalie elle t'entend comme ça !Et sinon tu vas la voir. Jasper va faire un tour pour avoir assez de calme pour les influencer ! Emmet tu touches pas au buffet mais vas chasser pour assouvir ta soif comme ça Esmée peut continuer son travail. Carlisle et Marc allez monter le chapiteau avec Christian. Alice tu sais quoi faire pour empêcher ta vision de devenir réalité alors débrouilles toi. Edward... je vais penser à Debussy en boucle et tu te concentres sur ta tâche et sur la musique ! EXÉCUTION !

Tous s'activèrent aux derniers préparatifs de la fête. Et oui dans 9 heures je me marie. Étant donné qu'avec Edward nous étions déjà mariés et qu'il avait déjà vu ma robe, nous nous préparerons ensemble, puis il partira en avance pour sauvegarder les apparences devant le prêtre. Qu'elle mascarade ! Mais au moinsj'aurais enfin eu mon mariage de rêve. Edward lui était sur un petit nuage, il avait enfin le pouvoir de faire les choses dans les bonnes traditions.

Comme il pleuvait à Forks, nous nous marierons dans l'église dans 8h ! Et merde... Mais bon grâce au magnifique temps de Forks nous nous marierons à 4h, fait confiance à Alice. Nous avions invité des connaissances à nous, des nomades, des amis. Nous leurs avions demandé de ne pas chasser en ville et nous avions installé un buffet spécial vampire pour l'occasion. Au menu du sang de grizzly, de cerf, de biche, de lion et le meilleur pour la fin le sang de puma réservé spécialement pour les mariés. Esmée s'en était donnée à cœur joie pour préparer tout ça comme si nous étions humain, comme si nous étions des gens normaux. Et puis flute quoi nous étions des gens normaux dans notre monde ! Point finale.

Alice s'activait à m'attacher ma robe dans le dos. Elle même reportait sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Rosalie s'activait à me coiffer en d'épaisses boucles avec les deux mèches de devant tirées en arrière et nouées ensemble pour pouvoir installer le diadème que m'avait prêté Rosalie. Comme nous sommes au mois de juillet il n'y a plus de problème pour les cours, tout le monde est en vacances. Et oui, après l'épisode Valentine, j'ai continué à faire mes études au lycée où Edward avait officialisé nos fiançailles avec une demande dans le réfectoire devant tout le monde... Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Lauren ou Jessica dans un tel état de colère. Pour calmer mon stress qui monte je me remémore quelques souvenirs de mon enfance comme par exemple le jour où Edward à glissé et est tombé tête premiere dans un gâteaux à la crême .

- Bella ?

- Alice ?

- Il est l'heure que la cérémonie commence, il faudrait se dépêcher.

- Combien de temps ai-je été dans mes pensées ?

- 6 heures !

- QUOI ?

- On ne crie pas ça ne sert à rien !

entendis-je Emmet railler depuis le salon.

- Prête ?

- Oui Rose j'ai juste ... le trac ?

- Jasper est avec Edward dommage il t'aurait calmé...

- On y va ...

J'inspirais un grand coup d'air même si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin et descendis pour m'engouffrer dans la voiture qui était conduite par un Marc heureux de m'amener à l'autel, avec une Alice sur-excitée et une Rosalie sur-émotionnelle. Enfin arrivé nous devions attendre que la marche nuptiale commence

{...}

- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la marié.

Lentement Edward s'est penché vers moi, il a soulevé le voile qui recouvrait mon visage et a posé ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes. Ses mains sur mes hanches brulent ma peau à travers le tissu, et lui même frissonne quand je noue mes mains derrière sa nuque. A ce moment la rien ne compté plus, ni les applaudissements de la foule , ni les tapes dans le dos venant d'Emmt, ni les cris histériques d'alice, rien ... juste lui et moi formant un nous enfin ! Pendant que nous reprenions notre souffle mais sans se détacher l'un de l'autreil me chuchota tendrement :

- Nous resterons ensemble pour l'éternité. Je te le promet !

Alors que nous nous écartions l'un de l'autre après un dernier baiser, nous prenions enfin conscience des félicitations des autres. C'est avec un sourire que nous nous dirigions vers la villa pour passer la soirée avec les invités.

{...}

- Edward ?

- Oui Chérie ?

- Ça te fait pas drôle de revenir ici ?

Edward s'approcha lentement de moi et me pris par la taille.

- Le seul truc bizarre c'est d'avoir vu la petite fille de Jessica et Mike !

- Pas très plaisant j'espère qu'elle à d'autres pensées que sa grand mère !

- j'y peut rien si je suis beau gosse !

- Crâneur !

Et nous voila de retour a Forks après 75 ans d'absence. Retrouver la villa, le lycée. Rien n'avait changé. 75 ans ...

- Tu sais ce qu'on fête dans deux jours ?

- Euh... La saint quelque chose ?

- Idiot ! 75 ans de mariage !

- Ah oui...

- Toujours aussi crétin monsieur Cullen !

- Que voulez vous madame Cullen ? L'amour. Et comme vous dites, C'est dans deux jours.

- 75 ans. De bonheur à l'état pur !

- 75 ans qu'on c'est retrouvé ! Je t'avais bien promis qu'on serait ensemble pour l'éternité !

- L'éternité est loin d'être finie Amour !

- L'idée me plait ! Tu sais quoi ?

- Je sais un certain nombre de choses Amour.

- Ça te dit de te remarier à la chapelle du village ? C'était la première fois officiellement qu'on c'est dit oui et je pensais...

- Tu penses très bien Chéri !

Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et très vite le baiser s'approfondit et devînt enflammé.

75 ans que nous avions déménagé de Forks, 75 ans que je vis avec Edward 24h/24h, 75 ans que nous nous marions 5 ans, 75 ans que Marc et Marie jouent les frère et sœur de Carlisle et d'Esmée, 75 ans que Christian et moi sommes leurs enfants adoptifs qui pour ma part tombe amoureux d'un de leur faux cousin, 75 ans que nous nous faisons passer pour des gosses de 15 ans, 75 années les plus belles.

La seule chose qui n'a jamais changé et qui ne changera jamais est le fait qu'entre Edward et moi c'est le grand amour et que Christian est toujours et encore célibataire. Ce qui ne devrais pas tarder de changer puisque à la dernière réception des Volturi il portait un certain intérêt à Chelsa.

Qui sais ce que l'avenir nous réserve à part Alice ?

FIN

**Et oui ma premiere Fic ce termine ici ... **

**Merci de d'avaoir lu les 10 chapitre ,**

**J'ais une nouvelle histoire en cour d'écriture , donc si ça tente qu'elle qu'un n'hésitez pas .**

**Je remercie aussi tres fort _aelita48_ pourla correction de mes chapiteres !**

**Sur ce , **

**Bone journée **

**Bizz **


End file.
